The Long Journey
by Mystical87
Summary: What if Delia left Ash in the city of altomare. What if Bianca found a young Ash and decided to raise him with Lorenzo? Well Ash will be on a journey to find his own mother with an invisble friend with him (Altoshipping)
1. A start of a new journey

**Hello Mystical87 here with my first ever story! This definitely would not be a thing if i didn't get the encouragement from a couple of people.**

**Totem-Mimikyu: Check out his story called A Darkness Descending, it's a altoshipping story so in progress and he recently released chapter 5 **

**Syrup-Waffle: He helped me read the intro and give me criticism (which I agreed with) about the plot holes in the beginning. He currently has three stories under his belt, two of them completed (an altoshipping and a meloetta x Ash story) and one a work in progress (AOT story shipping ErenxMikasa). I haven't read the AOT story yet but I know it's good**

**ARCEUS-master: I'm currently in his server and if I wasn't this story wouldn't have happened. Arceus here has three stories under his belt two finished and one in progress. I highly recommend reading these books. After he finishes A New Chance for Adventure he has two more books planned (of course they will be small altoshipping in two of those books but then slowly work on it after ANCFA)**

**And of course it isn't an altoshipping without mentioning **

**Mekon: He's is currently MIA but I highly recommend reading The Black Latios. Even though he is MIA he has a great story up and I recommend reading **

**I HIGHLY RECOMMEND READING ALL OF THESE GUYS STORIES THESE GUYS ARE AWESOME**

**I don't own Pokémon and if I did I would've made Ash catch Latias**

**Anyways onto the story**

"Hello" Speaking/Signing normally

"_Hello_" Speaking telepathically

'Hello' Thinking to themselfs

Chapter 1: That faithful day

In the City of Water, Altomare. We see People and Pokémon going around their daily business enjoying the sunny Friday morning. It seems like a perfect day in Altomare and nothing could disturb this peaceful morning.

As a old looking tug boat enters the Harbor we see two figures on the front of the boat. One young looking woman in her early twenties with mahogany hair breezing through the wind, amber eyes, and a sad smile on her face. The other figure being a small young boy not even five years old with black messy hair, brown eyes, and a huge smile on his face.

"Mom! Is this Altomar!?" The young boy asked his mother excitedly.

"Yes Ash, and it's Altomare" The older women replied to the now named kid Ash.

"This is such a cool place, I wonder how many Pokémon I'll run into!" Ash exclaimed.

The Mother named Delia Ketchum always wanted to be a trainer when she was younger but had to put that on hold due to her being pregnant with Ash.

She decided that she still wants to follow her dream to become the greatest like no one ever was, but she needs to take care of her son first (something she wasn't looking forward to do).

As the old Tug boat pulls in to disembark the passengers (only Ash and Delia since they don't usually carry passengers) Delia suggest they should go explore the city then book a room for the night.

We see both Ash and Delia roaming the many alleys of Altomare, Delia finally comes up with an idea to leave Ash on his own. (Man I don't like writing this sad part)

"Hey honey, why don't we play hide and seek?" Delia asks.

"Sure! I love playing hide an seek!" Ash yells not knowing his mother was gonna be leaving him soon.

"Okay, I want you to count to 100 and no peeking." Delia sadly instructed her son.

"Okay mom I will!" Ash says as he puts his hands to his eyes and starts counting.

Delia forced a laugh and turned around to walk out of the alleyway leaving her son there, counting happily to himself.

"98! 99! 100! READY OR NOT HERE I COME!" Ash yelled loudly thinking his mother heard him.

Ash starts to look around trying to find his mother so he can be the hider next since he loved being a hider.

After a couple of minutes he decided to give up and yell "I give up! Where are you hiding mom?"

A moment a silence passes and he hears nothing so he yelled louder "MOM I GIVE UP WHERE ARE YOU?".

Nothing, not even a single sound of movement. Ash started to freak out thinking something bad happened to his Mother.

"MOM WHERE ARE YOU?" Ash cried loudly hoping to hear his mother's voice respond.

Ash started to cry now since he lost his own mother in this labyrinth called Altomare thinking he would be here forever and never see his own mother again.

??? POV

For some reason today felt almost perfect. The sun was out and i see Pokémon and children playing together, the sky had no clouds, and it was a nice warm day. I figured today would be great to go out and paint a new area i haven't been before. As i was leaving i told my grandfather that i'll be going out for a bit to paint the beautiful day.

I began to walk down the street thinking to myself 'should i paint in the garden or should i go out to the docks to paint the sea?' But as i was on my way to a split in the road that would determine my answer i hear the strangest noise.

"A child crying?" I said to myself out loud kinda worried. I got curious and decided to go check out where to noise was coming from so i duck into an alleyway to find it. As i started to get closer i see him, a kid curled up in the fetus position, crying to himself about something i can't make out.

"Hello?" I said to the kid, 'why is he crying?'

The kid turns toward me and now i can make out what the kid looks like, he has brown eyes which were irritated due to the crying and messy brown hair, he had a cap to his chest holding on to it as if it was gonna blow away from him at any minute

"Where's my Mommy?" The kid cried out to me, hoping for an answer. I look at him distraught 'did i hear that correctly?' I thought to myself, looking around 'Where is your mother?'

"What are you doing out here buddy and where are you parents?" I asked calmly hoping for a positive answer

"I don't know" he stated hysterically

'What do i do? Okay first things first i need his name, getting freaked out is the last thing that needs to happen' I stated calmly

"Hey, What is your name?" I asked in a soothing tone, hoping to calm him down a bit

"Ash" he said wiping away the tears

'Ash? Who names a kid Ash?'

"What is your last name?" I asked, glad that he is finally calming down

"Ketchum" He stated still trying and failing to wipe away his tears

"Okay Ash Ketchum can you follow me back to my house so we can help you?" I asked in a cheery tone

"Ok" He nodded while getting up and taking my hand

As we were walking back to the house i felt eyes all over watching and judging me, possibly thinking he's my child but i didn't care they don't know the full story and neither do i. As we were approaching my house Ash said something that caught me off guard for a second.

"What's your name?" He ask me curiously

"Oh My name is Bianca, Bianca Fontana." I stated happily

I opened the door and i called out to my grandfather that we have a problem and i hear him descending the stairs and gasp when he saw a crying child holding my hand

"Bianca who is this kid, And where are his parents?" He ask clearly worried about the child

At the mention of parents he started to cry again, almost instantly answering his question

"I don't know granddad, i found him in an alleyway crying to himself about his mom. I asked him but he didn't know where she was." I responded worryingly wonder what we're gonna do with him

Being the nice and kinda grandfather i remember him being, he runs over to Ash and kneels down to hug him to try and calm him down. Ash returns the hug crying into Lorenzo's shoulder and after 5 minutes of sobbing into his shoulder he cried himself to sleep. I look at Ash, then back to Lorenzo still wondering what we are going to do then i hear the front door opening 'oh no, not now'

I turn around and i see another me right down to the clothing with brown hair that looks kinda like wings, but the only thing different is her eyes which are amber unlike mine being brown. The other me walks towards us until it sees the 'little human' in my grandfathers hands and tilts her head in curiosity

"_Who's this Lorenzo_?" The other me wondered

"Latias this is... you never did tell me his name Bianca." Lorenzo realized

"Oh! His name is Ash, Ash Ketchum"

2 years later

We see Ash and Bianca in the same room together idly chatting to each other about tomorrow's events. What's happening tomorrow? It's Ash's 7th birthday and he's excited because Bianca and Lorenzo told him that they have something special planned tomorrow for his party.

"Come on tell meeee." Ash practically begging

"Nope not gonna say a thing!" Bianca responded teasingly

It's been two years since Bianca found Ash. Lorenzo decided to raise him on own since the officer Jenny's couldn't find a person matching the last name Ketchum on the island.

"Fine I'll just ask your sister since she tells me everything." He said triumphantly

A week after they 'adopted' Ash. Ash ran into 'Bianca' while exploring the city, so Ash being Ash ran after her while screaming "Bianca!" The girl of course ran to 'her' house and told Lorenzo about Ash. Not even a second later Ash ran in and asked "why'd you run away from me Bianca?" Then Lorenzo came up with the excuse of a mute sibling they were hiding from him, and Ash being Ash he fell for it hook line and sinker.

After that little incident they had to teach Ash and Latias (who was in the room invisible) sign language so they could speak to each other better.

"She won't tell you a thing~" Bianca yelled back at Ash knowing she wouldn't spill the secret early

Bianca realized that Latias always acted weird towards Ash when he was around and wondered why that was the case. Until one day she found her blushing looking at Ash, and everyday it's nonstop teasing to Latias about her "crush".

We see Ash running around outside looking for Tia (since calling her Biancatwo wasn't a good idea) so he can ask her about the surprise, but he couldn't find her for some reason. Being stubborn that he is he decided to head back home so he can beg it out of Lorenzo or Bianca. Unbeknownst to him he was being followed by a invisible Pokémon giggling to herself.

Next morning

Ash wakes up in a burst of pure excitement, ready to start the new day he looked around his room and saw that Bianca wasn't in the room with him so he checked the clock next to his bed to see what time it was

"8:30?!? Man I never get up this early" he said to himself thinking the world might end soon

While getting out of his bed to take a shower and to put on his clothes (Kanto clothing). Ash then ran downstairs and to his surprise Bianca, Lorenzo and Tia were waiting for him.

"Happy birthday!" Both saying that at same time causing Tia jumped, not expecting him to be up so soon

"Thanks guys!" Ash said as he ran over and hugged his family tightly hoping they wouldn't go away either

Ever since that day, Ash has developed a bad case of anxiety due to being abandon, but he never blamed his mother for leaving him because once he turned ten he would go out and find her again. As the hug ended they decided to go out for breakfast at a Pokéhop (I don't own ihop sooo). Ash gotten 5 large stack chocolate chip pancakes while everyone else got sausage and eggs.

After breakfast Lorenzo said the festival was happening this week so all four of them decided to walk together to said festival, Tia holding Ash's hand along they way. Ash never knew why Tia always held his hand but he didn't mind it since she was the closet person he knew (Bianca being a close second). As they arrived they saw many booths around full of games so they decided to split up. Tia goes with Ash and Lorenzo goes with Bianca.

"So which game would you like to go do first?" Ash asked Tia curiously.

"Let's try the ball game!" Tia signed excitedly.

They both ran over to the ball game and Ash being Ash decided to do the nice thing and try to win Tia something for herself. Tia absolutely loved a little Latios plushie but in order for him to get it he needs to knock down all the cups. With a throw he hits two stacks of cups easily like he's a pro pitcher and he threw another ball at last stack of cups, almost all of them went down but one stood defiantly. All of a sudden that last cup glowed blue and decided to fall over causing Ash to win the plushie.

"Huh" Ash says aloud wondering how in the world that cup fell down.

Latias on the other hand was giggling like a madwoman because she might or might not have knocked down the last set of cups with her Psychic.

After a couple more hours of playing and having a great time they decided to meet up with Bianca and Lorenzo, who were already waiting for them.

"What took you so long" Lorenzo ask curious on where they've been.

"Yeah Tia what did you and Ash do together~" Bianca asked Tia teasingly.

Tia lit up like a firework and Ash being dense as ever (bless his heart) was completely oblivious to it, and blankly stared at Bianca causing her to giggle.

"Well you must be hungry for lunch, follow me I know a place." Lorenzo said causing Ash's stomach to grumble in protest over the lack of food.

While on their way to the secret spot Ash began to wonder about his surprise and and when he would be shown to him but his wondering began to stop when everyone stopped at a dead end in a alleyway.

"Which way next Lorenzo" Ash asked, he knew he could call him granddad but he like his name better for some reason.

"Well Ash, we go straight through this wall" Lorenzo stated calmly while Bianca and Tia push him though the 'wall'.

As he was pushed he prepared for the impact but nothing came, instead he felt warmth all over as he passed straight through the 'wall' with ease. Ash looked around not knowing where he was. He was in a dark hallway and at then end of said hallway was sunlight so being the explorer that he is decided to, well explore. At the end of said hallway he saw something that blew his mind. A huge garden filled with Pokémon all over with trees as tall as the buildings and pathways for people to walk on them. He decided to go down a pathway (unaware he was being followed by Bianca, Lorenzo, Latias and Latios) and he found himself at a swing set.

For some reason this swing set called him over so he decided to sit down on said swing set and start to swing happily, laughing along. Then something caught his attention. He didn't know what it was but it was calling him so he got off the swing and follow his gut feeling and that brought him to a pedestal filled with water with a small beautiful jewel in it, he wanted to pick it up but then someone called out to him.

"Ash!" Ash turned around and saw Lorenzo and Bianca running up to him

"What is this place?" Ash asked in wonder completely awestruck by the beauty

"We call this place The Secret Garden" Lorenzo informed Ash

"But why keep this place a secret?" Ash wonder why a place this beautiful would be kept secret

"Well we keep this place a secret for two reasons. One is to keep that jewel in the water safe and Two to make sure these two are safe at all times" Bianca said smiling at Ash causing him to wonder.

"To make sure who is safe?" Ash asked loudly.

"_Us_" said someone in Ash's mind causing him to freak out a little bit before he could freak out more, he saw two blinding lights shining right in front of him causing him to look away. When the lights died down he looked back in awe in what he is seeing right in front of him.

Two dragon Pokémon that kinda look like jets, one is red and white with a blue triangle on its chest while the other is the exact same thing but instead of red it's blue and has a red triangle on its chest.

Ash was completely mystified by these two Pokémon but then he noticed that Tia isn't with Bianca and Lorenzo.

"Wow. Just who are you? And where's Tia?" Ash asked well more like stuttered out.

The Red dragon Pokémon giggled and started glowing again causing Ash to look in wonder and curiosity. When the light died down, there she was Tia in place where the dragon Pokémon once stood.

"What happened to the Pokémon?" Ash spoke causing everyone but Tia to facepalm.

"_I am that Pokémon Ash_" Tia replied while giggling at Ash's naivety.

THAT threw Ash through a loop as he began to himself 'Was Tia always a pokemon? Where is that beautiful voice coming from? And why are they keeping this place a secret?' More and more question keep piling up.

As if to answer three of those questions Lorenzo spoke up.

"Tia has always been a pokemon but due to her human form lacking vocal cords she can't speak in said disguise. Tia and the other Pokémon are called Latias and Latios and they are legendary Pokémon so the have the ability to use telepathy so the voice you are hearing is Tia's" Lorenzo stated calmly hoping not to freak out Ash more.

Just like a circus act, this threw Ash through another loop.

"Why wait so long to tell me though?" Ash wondered why his family kept such a secret.

"Well, we wanted to tell you sooner but we needed time to trust you, and now we do" Bianca stated sadly wishing they did this sooner.

"Oh" Ash said dishearteningly because they didn't trust him enough until now.

"So wait, Tia is a legendary Pokémon named Latias and the other Pokémon is named Latios?" Ash asked still not knowing that it's been explained to him.

"_Yes my sister in her human form is named Tia, but I don't have said ability so I never got to meet you face to face before Ash, so hello young Ash Ketchum_." The blue dragon now known as latios stared as formally as he could.

Ash was understandably shocked at the news. HE knew a legendary Pokémon for two years and another was watching the entire time. Then it hits him, Tia was a Pokémon.

"Wow Tia! That's soooo cool!" Ash said excitingly, running up to Tia and pulling her into a hug.

Tia of course blushed really hard and hugged back, causing Bianca to slyly look at her, but she didn't care she was hugging Ash. As they broke from the hug, Ash remembered the jewel in the water.

"Wait why would you keep that jewel a secret then? And why must it be in the water at all times?" He didn't know it HAD to be in the water he just figured it had to be.

"Well, that beautiful jewel is called the soul dew and it keeps Altomare safe at all times" Lorenzo stated calmly ready for the next bit to follow.

"But how does it do that?" Ash asked curiously.

(Gonna skip this because this chapter is WAY longer then I thought I would be, but hopefully you all know what happened)

3 years later

"Today is the day" Ash said to himself.

Today was the start of his journey to find his mom again and ask why she left him in such a awesome city.

Ash got up from his bed and walked to the bathroom to start his daily cleaning routine and changed his clothes (Kanto still) so he can be ready for his adventure.

Ash walked downstairs and saw Lorenzo and Bianca looking at him sadly, knowing this will be the finally time they see him, at least for a while.

"Good morning guys" Ash said sadly knowing this would almost be the last time saying good morning to them.

"Good morning Ash, are you sure you want to do this?" Lorenzo stated calmly hoping to change his mind.

"Yes I really want to find her again. Besides I won't be alone" Ash said with a sad smile.

He remembered when Ash told everyone what he was gonna do once he turned ten. He planned to start his Pokémon journey not to be a trainer but to find his mom again.

"Well remember if you ever get in trouble latias is with you always" Bianca said remembering how they were 'convinced' to bring latias with him.

flashback

_"WHAT?" Everyone stared at once now knowing what Ash was planning to do once he turned ten._

_"Yeah I decided to look for my mom again and start my journey" Ash said nervously._

_Everyone was shocked to find out Ash was gonna go on a Pokémon journey by himself to look for his own mother again._

_"I'll come with you" Latias (I'm gonna call her Tia from now on) said hurriedly hoping to follow her crush anywhere._

_"No Tia you have to stay here to protect the soul dew" Latios said demandingly to his sister to change her mind._

_"But if I go with him I can learn how to protect myself and come back stronger then I was before" Tia almost yelled to her brother._

_"What if someone catches you Latias?" Bianca said worryingly knowing that there some truth to that statement._

_"Then Ash will catch me himself!" At this everyone looked at her like she was growing a second head._

_"But Tia I cant capture you, you're a legendary Pokémon you're needed here" Ash stated._

_"Pleeeeeeeease?" Tia said using the fiercest growlith eyes anyone could ever see (maybe Arceus would even fall for it)._

_"Fine I'll catch you" Ash stated defeatedly knowing he could resist those eyes any longer._

Present

"It's not like I have a choice anymore" Ash stated while shrugging his shoulders and walking out the front door.

Ash and Tia said they would meet up at the dock with latios with her and Bianca and Lorenzo would follow Ash to say their last goodbye to them both.

As they were approaching the dock we see what boat they are getting on. It's a huge white boat that has multiple stories to it (think of the S.S Anne except this ship wont sink) called the S.S Eon. Ash snorted at that name thinking how convenient they would get that boat while THE Eon Pokémon was riding said boat. Ash turned to Bianca and Lorenzo for a final goodbye.

"Well this is it" Ash stated sadly leaving his family behind.

"Looks like it" Bianca said almost in tears.

Ash saw this and ran into Bianca and Lorenzo to give them a big hug (joined by Latias and Latios but they are invisible).

"I'll miss you guys soo much" Ash stated trying to keep the waterworks from flooding.

"We will miss you too Ash" Lorenzo said proudly knowing his own son would be just fine out there.

As the hug broke they heard a loud bell signaling last calls so Ash had to hurry to get on board with Tia still in her Eon form (invisible of course). Once they got one and got their assigned rooms they went to the back of the boat to wave off Bianca and Lorenzo for one last time. Tears, tears was all Ash could see as he waved to them for a final time as they were departing.

And now Ash realized something. This was it, he was starting his journey to find his mom again

**GEEEZ THAT WAS A LONG CHAPTER**

**I never expected this chapter to be this long but I sadly have a habit of 'once I start typing I just keep going and going and going'**

**Anyways if you enjoyed this chapter please leave a review and if you didn't please leave a review to tell me what I'm doing wrong**

**Anyways guys Mystical87 here and have a great day!**

**(Updated 4/22/19 fixing some grammar)**


	2. A new Pokemon

**Hey guys Mystical87 here again with chapter 2 and I want to point out something from the reviews. I'd prefer if my reviews weren't a active battleground between you guys but I cant help it so I've decided to block the people participating in this said conflict (Nothing against anyone, I just want my review section to be about the story I'm trying to write for you guys/gals, so I'm sorry). **

**Anyways with that out of the way we can move onto the shout-outs this time around**

**Eon enigma: He has a lot of stories out and my personal favorite of the bunch has to be "True love will never fade". It is an Altoshipping and I highly recommend reading it before reading my story since he deserves it more**

**Delta4Pheonix: Delta here is a mod in a discord server that I'm in (ARCEUS-Master's server) and also is currently reworking one of his stories "Witchspace Anomaly". Even though I haven't read the story knowing him it's probably is a great read.**

**Totem-Mimikyu: Yes I already have him a shout-out last chapter but he posted a new story called "A Diamonds Guardians" that I recommend reading as well. I won't tell you much story but it has caught my attention and I recommend checking it out**

**Finally last shout out goes to**

**You guys (super sappy I know). Last week I posted this story and I didn't except much from it, today I see 20 FAVS?!! I don't know what to say to be honest besides Thank you. I don't know if I would've continued this to be honest but thanks to you guys I get to keep going.**

**Now enough with the sappy stuff time to put down the disclaimer**

**I don't own Pokémon, if I did Ash would've won a league and lose a fight against the elite four**

**Onto the story**

(**Hello**) Author notes

"Hello" Speaking/Signing Normally

_Hello"_ Speaking Telepathically

'Hello' Thinking to themselves

Chapter 2: The First Pokémon

We see our two new hero's on the boat S.S Eon waving away Bianca, Lorenzo, and Latios. Tears in their eyes since their close family will not be as close anymore due to the long distance

"This is it, Tia. My journey starts today" Ash stated while walking back to their room wiping away the tears

_"I know Ash, but are you sure you want to find her again? I mean she did kinda leave you."_ Tia ask still curious on why Ash wants to see his own mother again

"I know Tia, it's just I want to see her again and ask her why she left me alone for all those years." Ash said sadly, thinking of all the reason she abandoned him

Tia just nodded and the walk back to the room was just a silent as ever. As they enter the room for the first time they take in their surroundings. They see only one bed that is in the corner of the room, to the right of said bed is a tiny window for passengers to look out to sea and a tiny shelf to put their remains on. There is a bathroom to their left side of the room to do their 'business' and there is a tiny closet to put there clothes in.

"I knew I forgot something! I'm so stupid." Ash berated himself angrily

"_It's fine Ash, W-we can share the bed if you want?_" Tia stuttered while trying to hide her blush (**which she didn't need to, she's still invisible**)

"Are you sure you're okay with that Tia? I could always ask for another room." Ash questioned

_"I-it's fine, d-don't worry about I-it."_ Tia stuttered our again

"If that's what you want, anyways it's only noon let's go to the pool!" Ash said with enthusiasm, he always loved swimming most likely due to being raised in the city or water

_"Alright!"_ Tia exclaimed, she didn't like to swim that much in her human form but for some reason always agreed to go swimming with Ash whenever he offered (**I wonder why?**)

Tia changes into her human form and goes into the bathroom to put on her bathing suit while Ash changes in the living quarters. Tia walks out to see Ash in his swim trunks and nothing else and just stares at him.

"Tia what's wrong?" Ash asks obliviously to the drooling dragon 'Maybe she's sick?'

_"N-Nothing!"_ Tia almost yells trying to hide her ever growing blush

Ash just shrugs and both Tia and Ash walk out of the room in the direction of the swimming pool, on their way the overhear a conversation that two sailor are having

"I can't believe we let that Pikachu escape from us again." The buffer sailor said while dropping his shoulders

"What can we do about it? We only have water type Pokémon and because of that we are at a disadvantage" the sailor with glasses told the clearly sadden sailor

"I know but he's been nothing but trouble when he snuck his way on here!" The sadden sailor yelled loudly

After overhearing the conversation between the two sailors Tia and Ash decided to do something about said Pikachu and teach him some manners

"Excuse me, can I ask about this Pikachu that's been causing trouble to you guys?" Ash asked the sailors hopping to solve their little yellow problem

"No way that Pikachu is way to dangerous to let a kid after him" the buffer sailor told him

"But we can help you guys, I hate it when Pokémon hurt others!" Ash stated trying to stay calm, he hated when anybody hurts others

"Listen kid, if we give you permission to go after this Pikachu then he will fry you guys alive and I don't want that on my mind." The sailor with glasses told them authoritatively, hoping to persuade them away from this issue

"We can easily help you guys, I have a special Pokémon to help me out with the problem!" Ash said nudging Tia

"Alright But first what are your names, when we make the funeral we need to engrave your tombstones." The buffer sailor asked, trying to light the mood a little

"My name is Ash Fontana and her name is Tia Fontana, she can't talk." Ash told them excitedly (**Plot twist Ash's last name isn't ketchum anymore**)

"Well Ash and Tia, my name is Anthony and The nerd here is Brian." The buffer sailor now named Anthony told them

"Now that's out of the way where is this Pikachu you guys are having trouble with?" Ash questioned the two sailors

"Well follow us, we managed to keep him locked inside the storage room thankfully away from the passengers." Brian told them thanking Arceus above for keeping the other passengers safe

As they were walking Ash couldn't help notice the weird looks from the other passengers on board, I mean they where in their swimming attire and the pool is on the opposite side of the ship.

As they were approaching the door that lead to the storage room Ash told the sailors to close the doors behind them so the Pikachu wouldn't escape.

"Okay but before you go in there, take these with you." Anthony said while giving Ash three Pokéballs

Once Ash and Tia went in the storage room the door behind them quickly shut locking them in there with a little, yellow, adorable killer

"Okay Tia can you scan for any cameras? We don't want any unwanted attention" Ash asked Tia (**I made Ash a little smarter in certain regards, he's still our lovable idiot we all know**)

Tia nodded then closed her eyes to scan their surroundings with her psychic, She didn't find any cameras but found a small little yellow mouse instead

_'There are no cameras but I found the Pikachu'_ Tia told Ash calmly while changing into her true form

"Okay let's go to him and try reasoning with him first, and if he doesn't listen then use **Psychic** on him" Ash commanded

Tia nodded, usually she didn't like being commanded around but this is a serious situation and they need to be on their guard.

As they were approaching the saw the Pikachu facing away from them, snoring on one of the containers

"This is gonna be easier then I thought it would be." Ash stated confidently

As the were both approaching the Pikachu, he suddenly stood up and threw a **Thunderbolt** at them causing them to jump out of the way

"WOAH! Calm down we just want to talk!" Ash yelled hoping to defuse this situation

"PIKA CHU PI" The pikachu yelled back at them

"Latias!?" Ash ask trying to get a translation

_'He said go jump overboard so the Gyarados could have their lunch' _Tia told him while wincing a little at the response

"Okay, Tia use **Psychic** on him and smash him into the ceiling to knock him out!" Ash yelled

Tia nodded and her eyes turned blue to get a hold on Pikachu, once the **Psychic** reached Pikachu he suddenly was thrown into the air at the ceiling making a a hard crash

Ash seeing the opportunity threw one of the Pokéball at Pikachu to hopefully capture him and defuse the situation. Once the Pokéball hit the falling Pikachu, he was sucked into the ball and shook three times then indicating a capture

"We did it! WE CAUGHT A PIKACHU!" Ash said while doing a victory pose

_'Are you gonna do that every time?_' Tia asked Ash

"Hehehe, maybe" Ash answered sheepishly while rubbing the back of his head

"Anyways let's try to talk to him" Ash told Tia while releasing Pikachu

Pikachu shook off the energy surrounding him and looked around trying understand where he was now. Once he realized where he was he did a one eighty and saw Ash and a Latias look at him kindly hoping to calm him down a bit.

"PIKA!" Pikachu yelled at them trying to find out what happened to him

_'Well once you attacked us, Ash over there told me to use **Psychic** on you so we can try to talk some sense into you'_ Tia told him

"PIKACHU PI CHU PI" Pikachu stated angrily

_'Not all humans are bad people, you just ran into the terrible kind. Don't worry Ash won't hurt you, I've known Ash for 5 years and he's the sweetest kid I've ever met'_ Tia told the Pikachu, while Ash just rubbed the back of his head and blushed

"I'm not THAT good Tia" Ash told Tia hoping to change her mind

_'Nope you are the purest human I have ever had the pleasure of meeting'_ Tia said to Ash while blushing

Pikachu looked at the Latias weirdly, wondering why a legendary Pokémon would be following a lowly human around.

"Pika?" Pikachu asked the Latias calmly

_'Well we caught you in a Pokéball since we need you to calm down'_ Tia said softly

"Pi pikachu pi?" Pikachu asked wondering what they wanted

_'Well Ash here hates it when Pokemon or Humans are being mean to others for their own benefits, so he wanted to ask you why you were being mean?_' Tia asked away

"Pikachu" Pikachu told them somberly

_'He doesn't want to talk about it' _Tia told Ash while looking a little sadden

Ash understood and slowly walk to Pikachu and picked him up and hugged him. Pikachu shocked him out of surprise thinking he was gonna attack him

"Ow, That was a strong **Thundershock**" Ash said while smoking causing Tia and Pikachu laugh a little

Pikachu was starting to like this Human, not only did he beat him and have a legendary on his team but he tried to comfort him in his time of need.

"Well Pikachu, do you want to come with us? We are on a journey right now to find someone and we need all the Pokémon we're gonna get." Ash asked Pikachu hoping to join him on his quest to find his mom

Pikachu thought about it for a little bit. If he joined then he would be feed and loved as well become stronger in the process. He didn't see a downside so he nodded happily which cause Ash to smile and hug tighter.

Once he dropped Pikachu he told him "Okay buddy, return!" While pointing the Pokéball at him causing a red beam of energy to come out and hit the floor next to Pikachu?

"Uh do you not like Pokéballs?" Ash asked wondering why he dodged the red beam

"Pi" Pikachu answered shortly

"Okay then you can stay out if you want to, Okay time to report back to Anthony and Brian." Ash told Tia causing her to go back into her human form

Once they knocked on the door three times the two sailor opened up and freaked out at see the Pikachu on his shoulder

"Don't worry guys, I befriended him and he's not gonna bother you guys anymore." Ash told them quickly so they wouldn't do something to his new friend

Luckily this calmed them down and congratulated Ash and Tia on fixing the problem for them

"Hey it's no big deal, anyone decent would've helped you guys out!" Ash told them confidently

At that point Tia realized again why she has a crush on Ash. He was kind, sweet, and helpful without wanting anything in return and it also helps that he is kinda cute.

Pikachu looked at Tia closely, for some reason he feels this Latias is letting on more then she's telling him. He gonna have to keep a closer eye on her to find out why she's acting like this to a human

While walking back to their room Tia and Ash realized how late it truly was, they must of been in their for a long time as it was approaching nighttime so they decided to hit the hay barrel early

As they were walking back to their room Tia couldn't help but blush. She was about to sleep in the same bed with Ash! She was so nervous but also excited about this prospect

They entered the room and Pikachu noticed only one bed and wonder where the Latias would sleep since there isn't another bed to be seen. Then it dawned on him, Ash and the Latias were sharing the bed. He wondered if this Pokémon was just really affectionate or has a crush on this Human

Ash entered the Bathroom to take a shower, changed into his PJ's and brush his teeth (gotta stay clean) and exited the bathroom to lay down on the bed next to Latias

He didn't know why but he felt awkward and happy sleeping next to Latias like this. He felt joy being at close to her and felt rather safe as well 'Why am I feeling like this? I didn't feel like this earlier when I caught Pikachu'

Ash decided to shrug it off and fall asleep with Pikachu on his chest also sleeping

Latias on the other hand was on cloud nine 'I'm sleeping with Ash, I'm sleeping with Ash!' She kept repeating in her head clearly happy to be near proximity to her crush but shortly succumbed to her drowsiness but before falling into the land of make believe she said

'Goodnight Ash'

**Welp that's chapter 2 done! It was really fluffy for me and Ash caught Pikachu Yay!**

**If you enjoyed this chapter please leave a review and if you didn't please leave a review to tell me what I'm doing wrong**

**Anyways guys Mystical87 here and have a great day!**


	3. A deal

**H-hey guys/gals, Mystical87 here, I'm very sorry about the long wait. I honestly have no excuse and for some reason you guys are still following this story hehe. Anyways let's move onto the shout outs this time around!**

**Itsyeboiguzma: What can I say about him? Well he was the first person to give me constructive criticism and he's a great friend of mine in discord. He even started his own Altoshipping story "Rising of a Guardian" I'm sure you've heard of it. It's leagues better then my story ever will be.**

**Eon Enigma: Yup another reoccurring shout out this time around. I've already said that he has a lot of stories and I already said which one is my favorite but he is working on a new story and is having trouble continuing due to a block, it would mean so much to me if you go give him your support! His new story is called "Pokémon: Advance return"**

**That's all of the people I can shout out at the moment! I know you guys probably won't like this but this chapter will be shorter then the other two chapters. I'm just trying to find a way to overcome this obstacle called a "writers block". **

**I don't own Pokémon and if I did Ash would've aged over the years to at least show he has matured**

**Anyways onto the story!**

"Hello" Speaking/Signing normally

_"__Hello__"_ Speaking telepathically

'Hello' Thinking to themselves

Chapter 3: A deal

In the middle of the ocean somewhere between Kanto and Johto. We see a large ferry named the S.S. Eon sailing towards its destination, Vermillion City. Most of the passengers are still sleeping while some early Pidgeots are starting there daily routine. One of these early Pidgeots are none other then the legendary Pokémon herself, Latias.

Ever since she was a child her brother would wake her up for early "Guardian Duties". The title was way more fun then it sounds, all "Guardian Duties" was just fly around and see if they can spot any shifty people who would pose a threat to the soul dew. There was only one upside to this, after she was done she could go and hang out with Ash.

So now we see her floating above the bed looking down at Ash's sleeping form. "He looks so peaceful" She quietly said to herself in her native tongue. She knew what she was doing was kinda creepy but she didn't care that much. All of a sudden Pikachu jumped from Ash's chest and looked at Latias accusingly.

"Okay, spill! Why do you like this human so much?" Pikachu asked, curiosity spelled all over his face.

"I-I have no idea what you are talking about." She stuttered out hoping to persuade him that really nothing was going on.

"Clearly you have some sort of feelings for this human, why though? What has he done to get you're attention?" Pikachu said clearly not buying that excuse.

"He-He's done nothing to my attention, I just like him. Happy?" Latias said defensively, she couldn't believe that Pikachu accused her of bribery!

"So what you're saying is, you fell in love with a human even though you know it won't work out what so ever?" Pikachu asked in disbelief. How could a legendary Pokémon fall in love with a human?

"Yes! Okay? Is that what you wanted from me?" Latias pleaded from Pikachu hoping to end this conversation.

"But why? Why a human of all things?" Pikachu questioned her hoping for an answer.

"I don't know to be honest with you. Ever since I was a child and saw him I felt something for him that I can't explain." Latias said a little downcast knowing she will never be with Ash.

"Sigh. Okay since you're a legendary Pokémon I'll help out with you're little love story. Only because you can easily destroy me in a fight." Pikachu said begrudgingly, remembering what happened yesterday.

"Really?!? Do you mean it!?!" Latias practically screamed but covered her mouth remembering Ash was still sleeping.

Pikachu just gave a nod and was promptly being squished by Latias's signature bear hug.

"T-t-too tight!" Pikachu managed to squeak out before being put down by a sheepish Latias.

"Hehe, sorry" Latias apologized not wanting to get on the bad side of her new friend.

As Pikachu was gasping for air he so desperately needed for his lungs Ash began to mumble in his sleep about how he was gonna choose squirtle out of the three starter Pokémon. Latias giggles when she heard Ash mumble and she thought it was really cute.

"So, how are we gonna wake him up?" Pikachu gasped out still trying to repay his lungs from the oxygen debt.

"I-I have an idea" Latias said while blushing

"Fine, go right ahead." Pikachu said a little disappointed that he couldn't go with his shocking idea.

Latias slowly approached Ash's sleeping form and gave him a little peck on the cheek and backed away quickly while blushing furiously.

"That? That's your idea of waking him up?" Pikachu asked almost not believing what he saw.

(Switching back to pokespeech for Pikachu)

To even more of his surprise Ash started to stir from dreamland and slowly opened his eyes and stretched to hopefully dispel any of his stiff muscles from the lack of movement.

"Hmm Morning Tia and morning Pikachu." Ash said groggily and then yawned loudly hoping to disperse all of his sleepiness left in his body.

Pikachu just couldn't believe what he just witness. A legendary Pokémon just kissed a sleeping human and said human woke up from that alone.

"Pika pi." Pikachu replied back still stunned about what just happened.

_'Morning Ash' _Latias telepathized back to him with a slight blush on her face.

"I can't believe today is the day. I start my journey to find my mom again, I hope she still remembers me." Ash said in disbelief with a tinge if sadness.

_'How can anyone forget you Ash? You're not really hard to forget about'_ Latias said trying to light up his mood a little more.

"You're right, well I'm gonna get ready for today see you in 10 minutes." Ash said while walking into the bathroom.

Ash looked around the bathroom a little bit and looked at himself in the mirror. He was happy with what was staring back at him, himself.

"Today's the day I get to look for you mom. Just please remember me like I remembered you all those years ago."

**And chapters 3 is done. Yes I know this seems a little weird to read, trust me it was weird to write but I need to overcome this and this is the best way for me at the moment. **

**I'm very sorry for this short chapter and also how long it took me to update the story. I have no excuse really. **

**But I need to say thank you guys for 48 follows and 39 favorites. You have no idea what this means to me. Also kinda first kiss! Who knew Latias had it in her.**

**Also! I have a Twitter Mystical_87 (somebody already took Mystical87 from me) on my Twitter is a discord link to totems-mimikyu's discord that I'm on and I post updates about my story progress there**

**Anyways guys/gals Mystical87 here and have a great day!**


	4. An interesting meeting

Chapter 4: an interesting meeting

**Hey guys and gals, Mystical87 here! I want to start out by saying 65 follows and 50 favs??? You guys are seriously crazy. I don't deserve this with how I update irregularly and such. Anyways I really want to apologize about how long it's taking me to update this story. I have no excuse really, I'm just lazy and I feel terrible about not updating. Anyways onto the shout outs this time around**

**Itsyeboiguzma: I shouted him out last time but I recently became a beta reader for him, which I take with a lot of pride since his story is way beyond mine. "The rise of the Guardian" is the story if you're wondering.**

**Brokenhourglass17: He is an artist that made me an illustration of Latias in chapter 2 for me. Check out his deviant art (if you want to see the picture check out my Twitter, it's the pinned tweet) and he's a great friend.**

**Aaaaannnnnd that's it, I'm running out of people to shout-out really. I did this shout out things for people that really help push me in the right direction to make this story possible. Now I'm doing this shout out thing because well it's nice to do.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon, if I did there would be a mega flygon.**

**Anyways onto the story!**

"Hello" Speaking/Signing normally

_"Hello"_ Speaking telepathically

'Hello' Thinking to themselves

Chapter 4: an interesting meeting

Once Ash was done looking at himself in the mirror he went to do his morning rituals and change into his usually attire (still kanto clothing) and exited the bathroom. Once Ash saw Latias and Pikachu talking on the bed in their native tongue he went over and sat on the bed with them and waited patiently for them to finish talking.

_'So Ash, we have an hour left until we dock at a place called vermillion city, what do you want to do then?'_ Latias asked quizzically.

"Well-" Ash was cut off from answering by his stomach growling "get something to eat it seems." Ash chuckled a little at his own little embarrassing event.

Latias and Pikachu chuckled a little bit and decide that was for the best and got up from the bed to go to the cafeteria to get some breakfast for the day. Pikachu decided to do something new and hop onto Ash shoulder, surprising Ash a bit but overall accepting the idea of it. As they were leaving the room (Latias in her human form) they met an interesting bunch. Three women, one with blonde hair and wearing a red dress, another one with blue hair and wearing a green dress, and the last one with pink hair wearing a yellow dress. As the crew were walking past they couldn't help but overhear their conversation.

"Like, Altomare was a beautiful place!" The pink haired girl yelled.

"Yeah I just wish the place wasn't a practical maze." The blue haired girl stated

"That place has plenty of Water Pokémon though, too bad we can't catch any of them. I bet they would've been strong Pokémon with the right trainer." The blonde said with a tinge of sadness in her voice.

Ash and Latias look at each other and shrugged and walked right passed them not thinking about them too much. Once they arrived in the cafeteria they looked and around and Ash notice how it looked just like the Pokémon center back in Altomare. They picked up their food and sat down at a table, Ash scoffing down his food like a starving Snorlax. Pikachu looking at him with disbelief then look towards Latias with even more shock as she was scoffing down her food just as and if not faster then Ash was.

Once they were done with their food they heard an announcement over the intercoms.

"Attention passengers, we are approaching Vermillion city in about 10 minutes so be prepared to disembark and we thank you for choosing the S.S Eon and we hope you will sail with us again."

This was their cue to go to the bow of the ship and see the approaching city with gleaming eyes. Even though Ash knew Vermillion from tons of pictures of the place, he couldn't compare seeing them with his own two eyes.

Even though Vermillion was just in the distance Latias couldn't help but look at Ash. She couldn't help notice how his hair moves in the wind, the wide innocent smile on his face, his eyes gleaming with anticipation for the days to come.

Ash turned his attention back to Latias to see if she was enjoying the view as much as he was but all he saw was amber eyes looking into his. A strange but familiar warm feeling filled Ash as he looked into her eyes. He couldn't help but to keep looking into them as if glued to them. Only when Pikachu shocked them both did they regain their composure.

Ash shook his head and trying to figure out what just happened, this feeling was the same when Latias was sleeping with him last night. Ash would have to ponder on this feeling more due to it being completely native to him.

Latias in the other hand was doing a lot better then Ash was, Latias always was good at sensing others emotions and couldn't help but to pick up on Ash's confusion and a new feeling that was similar to hers. She was filled with longing when she felt his eyes looked into hers, but if she were to act on these instincts now it would only lead to more confusion.

"L-looks like we're here" Ash said trying to break the silence with a slight red tint on his face.

_'Y-yeah, looks like it'_ Latias said back almost barely keeping in her excitement while hiding her growing blush.

As the two were walking away from the bow and to disembark, Ash couldn't help but look over the side and see the three women from before and another on yelling at them at the top of her lungs. The fourth girl having red hair while wearing a yellow crop trop and jean shorts being held up by red suspenders. The crew couldn't help but to listen in.

"I'm sick and tired of you guys always neglecting the gym!" The redhead exclaimed loudly getting the attention of others walking by

"Like, who cares about the gym anymore? It's all about us anyways." The blonde haired girl said dismissively while waving her hand.

"Yeah Misty, the gym isn't even that active anymore. The conference is coming up in about 4 months anyways." The blue haired girl said as if it's one of the laws of the universe.

"I don't care if the conference is approaching you should always be back at the gym and be prepared for new challengers!" Misty screamed at the top of her lungs and stormed off.

Ash and Latias always being the voice of reason decided to go to the three strange ladies and ask what was that all about.

"Uh, excuse me." Ash ask the three ladies in front of him.

I'm sorry, but if you want an interview, you have to, like, call our manager." The pink haired girl said almost dismissively

"No, it's not that-" Ash tried to say but was cut off.

"Like, sorry kid. We don't do autographs." She stated bluntly.

"I don't want one. I just want to know why that girl was yelling at you three." Ash asked, full of questions now.

"Oh, well, she's just a little mad at us for not like, staying at our Gym." The blonde haired girl told Ash.

"Gym? What's a Gym?" Ash ask.

"You don't know what a Gym is? When did you start your journey?" The pink haired girl curiously ask in disbelief.

"I started yesterday. I started to try and find someone but now I'm curious on what a Gym is." Ash said, the questions now overflowing in his mind.

"Well, a gym is like, a place where you can prove your worth in cities and grow stronger together with your Pokemon. When you want to challenge a Gym, you have to find the Gym leader or leaders. They have the option to accept or deny a challenger but they are more likely to accept a challenge then to turn it down. If you beat the leader then you get a badge called, well, a Gym Badge." The blonde haired girl told him in detail.

This was all new to Ash as his mind was overflowing with the new information then all of a sudden a plan seemed to form inside his head.

'If I become a good trainer then maybe I might find my mother again.' Ash planned in head seeing no downside to this plan.

"Okay, quick question. What are your names?" Ash asked seeming like an idiot for not asking sooner.

"We're the sensational sisters!" The pink haired girl yelled loudly gathering the attention of other passerby's

And before the crew knew it, people started to swarm around them like moths to a flame. Deciding not wanting to get injured, The crew got out of there as fast as they could. Ash, Latias and Pikachu all looked at each other and thought the same thing.

'Is everyone this weird in this region?'

**And done. Phew that took me longer than I thought it would've. Like I said earlier I have no excuse for taking so long but maybe I can give you one anyways. Recently I wasn't feeling the best so I decided to go to a therapist and, well, let's just say I needed the motivation from it to finish this chapter.**

**Another thing, sorry for this chapter being short as well and also for not updating in a month. Still want to continue this story and all.**

**Anyways guys and gals it's been Mystical87, and have a great day!**


	5. sorry

I'm so sorry but I need a break for a while, I don't deserve anything but my mental health just feels like it's getting worse and worse. I need to put this story on a hiatus for a bit but I'm NOT abandoning it, there's too many Altoshippings that are abandoned and don't want to be apart of that. I know that sounds selfish and I really am sorry but I need this.

Mystical87 signing out. I will be back


End file.
